


Hard Day

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Nick is comforting an original character on the one year anniversary of her moms death.  Something I just needed to write for myself.





	Hard Day

Rachael stood in front of the rose colored headstone and ran her hand over it for a moment in silence before placing some flowers in the holders on the side. For a moment she just stood there and was quiet. Then she told her mom that it was still hard for her and that it had been a long year. Some tears slid down her face as she spoke. And then there were footsteps behind her and she felt his arms wrap around her gently as she smelled cinnamon and something else. Nick chewed gum to make another attempt at quitting smoking for good. “ Thought I would find you here sweetheart.” You leaned back against him. “ Nick.” You said softly as he just held you and let you lean on him. He was so protective when you needed it.  
“ How did you get away from the squad ?” “ I told Liv what day it was and she told me to go and be there for my girl and also to give you a hug. So I figure I did both things.” He wipes a tear off of your face gently with one of his soft handkerchiefs that he always had on hand in a pocket. You turned around and faced him with your head on his shoulder. He smoothed a strand of your chocolate brown hair off of the side of your face gently .  
“ Sonny will be by later with homemade manicotti. He makes comfort food when any of us are hurting. “. She smiled. “ He’ll make some lucky woman a good husband someday.”  
“ Yeah he will.” Nick nodded. “ Did you eat at all today?” “ I know you don’t when you feel stressed?” “ I had a bagel and coffee.” He nodded. Then you stayed there a little while longer . “ I wonder if your mom would like me.” Nick said softly .  
“ I think she would because you make her daughter happy. She wanted me to find that before well the end. And also to not find a man like my father because that wasn’t healthy. “. Then she was quiet again.  
“ Why don’t we go by that diner on 49th and get you a milkshake and a brownie?” Nick offered.  
“ You know I can’t resist their peanut butter and banana shakes and chocollate. Perfect for this week.”  
“ All right then after we do that we’ll go home and i’ll run you a hot bath and then we can curl up on the couch or in bed for a while until anyone comes by.” You kissed his cheek. “ I’m sorry I can’t do more than that right now but I need you in my arms the most.”  
“ I will always be there.” They kissed softly and then arm in arm headed out of the small cemetery to go home together. Now the healing could begin.  
In honor of my mom. Yesterday was a year and I just needed to write this.


End file.
